Alles nur ein Spiel
by Bombay-chan
Summary: ähm ich bin nich gut in sowas . naja, is meine erste Lemon... Pairings: Blaise ZabiniSeamus Finnigan(mehr oder weniger) und Draco MalfoyHarry Potter Verbessertes 1.Chapter
1. Chapter 1

So, jetzt hab ich mal das Chapter überarbeitet, wie schon gesagt, ich kann sowas nicht, aber ich probiers halt jetzt nochmal. Vielen Dank an Snuggles2 für die Tipps und auch noch danke an White Silver Black für das Kommi^^  
  
Es war das letzte Hogsmead Wochenende vor den Ferien und deswegen durften alle Schüler hin. Es blieben nicht sehr viele da, von Gryffindor waren es gerade mal Harry und Seamus. Seamus war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, weil er die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte. Er hatte eine gewisse Person beobachtet und als sie ging, machte Seamus sich an seine Hausaufgaben ran. Seamus lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie der schwarzhaarige Slytherin seine Haare genervt hinter die Ohren schob oder wenn er grübelte die Augen zumachte. Doch gleich nach dem Gedanken wurde Seamus traurig. Er glaubte nicht, das der Slytherin ihn überhaupt mal wahrgenommen hatte und wenn doch, dann ganz bestimmt nur, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen oder ihn zu ärgern. Während er traurig weiterlief, merkte er nicht, wie sich ein Schatten von der Wand löste und auf ihn zukam. Plötzlich wurde Seamus gepackt und in ein Zimmer gezerrt und gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Das Zimmer war wirklich schön eingerichtet, die Fenster waren mit dunkelgrünen Vorhänge überdeckt und auf dem Boden in einer Ecke lagen Kissen. Der Gryffindor wunderte sich, warum der Raum so eingerichtet und warum er hier reingezerrt worden war. „Wohin willst du?"fragte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Seamus konnte die Person zwar nicht erkennen, sah sie dennoch verwirrt an. „Zum Gryffindorturm, warum?" „Ich schätze, dahin kann ich dich jetzt nicht mehr gehen lassen, kleiner" schnurrte die Person und beugte sich weiter vor, sodass Seamus sie erkennen konnte. Als er sie erkannte, stockte ihm der Atem. Vor ihm stand doch wirklich Blaise Zabini und sah ihn aus verlangenden Augen an. Blaise nahm langsam Seamus Hände und hielt sie über seinem Kopf an die Wand gedrückt. „Nicht das du mir noch abhaust"meinte Blaise, bevor er sanft seine Lippen auf die von Seamus legte. Fast schon vorsichtig teilte er Seamus Lippen und schob seine Zunge in seinen Mund. Seamus, der dachte, das das alles bestimmt nur ein Traum war, kam ihm sofort entgegen und erwiderte den Kuss verlangend. Als sich der Slytherin wieder von ihm löste, biss er ihm sanft ihn den Hals, küsste die Stelle und saugte daran, während er mit seinen Händen unter Seamus T-Shirt fuhr und über seinen Bauch strich. Seamus entwich ein leises stöhnen. „Blaise?" Dieser hörte kurz auf. „Was ist denn?"Er lächelte ihn verführerisch an. „Ich... Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte, ich will nur wissen, ist das einmalig? Weißt du, das ist das was ich mir schon immer gewünscht hab, aber ich hab Angst das er hiernach schon vorbei ist"murmelte Seamus verlegen. „Keine Sorge mein kleiner Löwe"meinte Blaise und zog ihm das Shirt über den Kopf und warf es in eine Ecke(1). Seamus lächelte kurz, küsste Blaise dann aber leidenschaftlich, der sofort hungrig erwiderte. Blaise ließ vorsichtig Seamus Hände runter und schob ihn sachte zu der Ecke in der die Kissen lagen. „Lass dich einfach mal verwöhnen, in Ordnung?" Blaise sah vergnügt, wie Seamus leicht rot wurde, aber dennoch nickte. „Du musst dich aber noch kurz gedulden, süßer"schnurrte Blaise und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er sprach einen Dämpfzauber aus und schmiss seinen Zauberstab zu Seamus Shirt in die Ecke. Dann beugte er sich runter und zog mit der Zunge feuchte Spuren über Seamus Brust und Bauch. Er wanderte vom Bauchnabel bis zu der linken Brustwarze. In sie biss er leicht hinein und knabberte daran, während er die rechte mit den Händen zwirbelte und hauchzart darüber strich. Seamus hatte sich ein Kissen geschnappt und verbarg darin sein Gesicht. Hin und wieder konnte Blaise leise Seufzer oder ein Stöhnen vernehmen. Blaise knöpfte schließlich die Knöpfe von Seamus Hose auf und streifte sie herunter(2). Dann strich er kurz über Seamus Erektion. Dieser streckte ihm seinen Unterleib entgegen. Der Slytherin zog nun auch seine Boxershorts aus und warf sie weg. Er beugte sich runter und nahm Seamus Erektion ihn seinen Mund. Blaise knabberte leicht an der Spitze und saugte daran. „Blaise"wimmerte es unter dem Kissen hervor. „Ich kann bald nicht mehr. Aber ich...ich will dich in mir spüren!" Blaise löste sich, entkleidete sich schnell und führte vorsichtig einen Finger in Seamus ein. Er bewegte ihn leicht und fügte dann einen zweiten und dannach einen dritten hinzu. „Mach endlich" Blaise zog seine Finger zurück, hob Seamus Becken leicht an und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Er zog Seamus das Kissen weg und verwickelte ihn in einen feurigen Kuss. Blaise wartete kurz bis sich Seamus daran gewöhnt hatte und stieß dann hart zu, während er Seamus Erektion massierte. Der Slytherin stieß immer wieder zu, bis die zwei endlich kamen. Blaise zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück und legte sich neben ihn. Seamus kuschelte sich in seine Arme und meinte noch leise ein: „Ich liebe dich Blaise" Blaise wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, also stellte er sich schlafend. Der Gryffindor lächelte kurz, küsste Blaise auf die Stirn und schlief dann ein.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde schob Blaise Seamus vorsichtig weg. Er deckte den Gryffindor zu und stand dann auf, um sich anzuziehen. Bevor er ging, blieb er noch kurz an der Tür stehen. „War echt schön mit dir, bye mein kleiner Löwe"meinte er, bevor er wegging.  
  
(1) Ich fand das mit dem kleinen Löwe einfach so knuffig, eigentlich passt besser kleines Kätzchen, aber irgendwie hab ich dann doch Löwe hingeschrieben^^ (2) Ich wusste echt nicht, wie ich diesen scheiß Satz formulieren sollte...  
  
So, das war jetzt der zweite Versuch(ich selber finde den besser...) Hoffentlich gefällt er euch auch^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier das nächste Chapter^^  
  
Als Seamus am nächsten Morgen war er allein. //Wo ist er bloß?// Er schnappte sich seine Sachen, zog sich an und ging Richtung Gryffindorturm. Da ging er hoch in den Schlafsaal, holte sich neue Sachen und verschwand unter der Dusche. Nach der Dusche ging er wieder hoch in den Schlafsaal. Die anderen waren anscheinend schon alle unten beim Frühstück, nur Harrys Vorhänge waren noch zu. Seamus machte kurzerhand die Vorhänge auf. „Harry! Du kommst noch zu....spät"Er blickte schockierend auf die zwei Personen in Harrys Bett. Dieser öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Sofort war Harry hellwach als er Seamus geschockten Blick sah. „Seamus es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Obwohl, eigentlich ist es doch so, wie du denkst"meinte er verlegen. „Also, seid ihr zusammen?"fragte Seamus. Harry sah kurz auf Draco und nickte dann. „Aber erzähl den anderen noch nichts, in Ordnung?" „Klar doch Harry, aber du solltest ihn wecken sonst verpasst ihr das Frühstück" Harry nickte lächelnd und sah nicht den traurigen Schatten in Seamus Augen. Seamus ging allein runter zur großen Halle und wartete davor. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis eine Gruppe Slytherins vorbeikam, darunter auch Blaise. Seamus schluckte und ging auf ihn zu. „Kann ich vielleicht mit dir reden? Alleine?"fragte er. „Ich wüsste zwar nicht worüber, aber in Ordnung"meinte Blaise kalt. Er schnappte sich Seamus und zog ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. „Was ist Finnigan?" „Warum? Warum bist du weggegangen? Und warum redest du so kalt zu mir?" Seamus sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an. „Hör mir mal gut zu Finnigan" zischte Blaise, „Das alles war nur ein Plan, damit Draco zu Potter konnte, kapiert? Ich sollte nur Gryffindors abhalten um in den Turm zu kommen! Ich liebe dich nicht, verstanden? Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe und sprich mich nie wieder an!" Mit den Worten ließ er Seamus los und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Seamus blieb allein zurück. //Warum ausgerechnet passiert so was mir?// Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinunter und er rutschte die Wand runter. „Verdammt Blaise ich liebe dich doch"flüsterte er verzweifelt. Er fühlte sich einfach hilflos, sein Herz fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mit einem Hammer öfters dagegen geschlagen hätte und es daran kaputt gegangen wäre. Nach einer Weile stand er auf, wischte sich über die verheulten Augen und ging hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Dort legte er sich auf sein Bett und weinte weiter.  
  
Das war also das zweite Chapter. Schreibt mir bitte bitte Kommis, ja?*liebguck* 


End file.
